


Vai Ser o Nosso Segredo, Hyung

by Dokgo (Yehet_Dokgo)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Baekhyun, M/M, PWP, Sebaek - Freeform, top!Sehun
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yehet_Dokgo/pseuds/Dokgo
Summary: Sehun decide pedir à Baekhyun que o ensine a beijar de língua para uma de suas cenas em My Dear Archimedes.





	Vai Ser o Nosso Segredo, Hyung

 

_“[...] Mas baby, apenas me dê mais uma chance, e eu vou te mostrar o que significa ser amado por alguém.”_

_————_ Jye, I’m Not The Boy I Used To Be

 

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo Único**

**Gosto de Morango**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun ergueu a perna sobre o sofá macio, sentindo seu corpo voltar a relaxar depois de mudar a posição. Por algum motivo estranho, não conseguindo ficar parado por muito tempo antes que seu corpo começasse a reclamar por uma dorzinha aqui ou ali. Talvez os ensaios estivessem cobrando demais dele, ou talvez devesse voltar a malhar e acostumar seu corpo a movimentação de novo.

Quem sabe.

Suspirou, passando o indicador pela tela do celular e vendo que tipos de notícias corriam pelo  _instagram_.

Estava entediado, sem nenhum membro do grupo atualmente no dormitório para lhe fazer companhia. Alguns decidiram visitar a família naquele final de semana, outros estavam com amigos, e Sehun que estava atualmente gravando para seu drama, My Dear Archimedes, desde cedo.

Sentia falta do maknae ao redor. Suas gravações começavam cedo e terminavam tarde. E nas raras vezes que o via, seria por apenas alguns minutos enquanto ele apressadamente comia, e depois corria para seu quarto para dormir e conseguir, com sorte, alguns minutos a mais de descanso. Mesmo que Junmyeon e Kyungsoo o repreendessem sobre não ser bom dormir com a barriga cheia.

Não negava que estava excitado pelo mais novo. Depois de anos, esse seria seu segundo trabalho solo, e podia ver como ele estava animado também. Como se esforçava em decorar suas linhas, como lia até mesmo as linhas de outros atores apenas para ter uma noção melhor da situação e da causa efeito em cada cena. Ele era diligente e esforçado, e isso enchia Baekhyun de orgulho.

Mesmo que também o incomodasse o fato de o mais novo não pedir a ajuda de seus hyungs para aquilo. Já que ele preferia ler as linhas de outros atores por conta própria — e decorá-las também —, ele apenas abanava a mão em frente do corpo e dizia que estava tudo bem quando alguém perguntava se ele queria ajuda. Chanyeol, Jongin e Junmyeon sendo sempre os mais animados a ajudarem o maknae.

Viu alguns vídeos e fotos das gravações pelo  _instagram_. Se reconrdando que Sehun dissera algo sobre isso alguns dias atrás, como o diretor estava preocupado com o número de fotos vazadas e que temia ter de mudar o roteiro por conta daquilo. O loiro pareceu realmente apologético sobre a situação, mesmo que não fosse sua culpa. Baekhyun não culpava EXO-Ls também, uma vez que elas poderiam estar tão ou mais animadas do que o próprio Sehun com aquele projeto.

Baekhyun lera um pouco do roteiro, e teria lido o livro se ele tivesse sido traduzido para o coreano. O papel de Sehun era deveras interessante, e sentia sua barriga se revirar em antecipação quando pensava em como seria vê-lo atuando um papel tão complexo e tão diferente da verdadeira personalidade dele.

Sorriu ao topar com mais algumas fotos, mesmo distantes, do loiro. Baekhyun conseguia ver quão charmoso e lindo Sehun é mesmo em fotos com qualidade baixa. Não deixava de pensar seguidamente, ao admirar o menor durante afazeres corriqueiros, que Deus foi generoso com ele. Tomando seu tempo para produzir a obra prima que Sehun é hoje.

_"Sua co-star era realmente sortuda"_ , Baekhyun pensou divertido.

Seus ouvidos captaram facilmente o som de chaves contra a fechadura da porta. Seus olhos se ergueram para os números no topo da tela do seu celular, vendo que já passava das 23h. Talvez algum dos garotos estava voltando do encontro com seus amigos.

Ergueu a cabeça para o corredor quando ouviu passos abafados e o som de roupas sendo movidas. Segundos depois, Sehun passou pelo portal da entrada para a sala, removendo seu casaco pesado e o jogando no sofá.

Baekhyun sorriu para ele no segundo que o viu, bloqueando seu celular e o colocando sobre a mesinha de centro. Endireitou-se, dando espaço ao menor para se jogar no sofá e descansar a cabeça em sua coxa naturalmente.

———— Hyung... ———— Ele meio cumprimentou, meio resmungou.  

———— Você veio cedo hoje. ———— Observou, ainda sorrindo.

Sehun apenas suspirou, fechando os olhos e murmurando algo que o mais velho não entendeu. Prendeu seus dedos finos nas melenas loiras, sentindo a maciez e recostando suas costas no sofá. Sua atenção presa ao rosto jovem.

———— O diretor conseguiu vídeo o suficiente por hoje, e resolveu nos dar um descanso.

———— Hum... ———— Baekhyun cantarolou baixo, notando como a expressão do menor era carregada. ———— Você está trabalhando duro. Hyung está orgulhoso.

Ele sorriu leve, lentamente rindo baixo em seguida e encarando o mais velho finalmente.

———— Obrigado hyung. ———— O outro riu.

———— Como foram as filmagens?

———— O de sempre... Estou começando a me acostumar melhor com os outros atores.

Baekhyun sorriu. Ele sabia que Sehun era tímido, talvez um dos mais tímidos no grupo. Mas sabia também que ele era o mais fácil de se aproximar e fazer amizade. Mesmo seu exterior dando uma impressão de intimidação e frieza, seu interior era acolhedor e simpático.

———— Por sinal... Por que aqui está tão quieto?

Baekhyun ergueu a cabeça, como para constatar o óbvio.

———— Os outros saíram. Somos só nós dois. ———— Deu de ombros.

———— Hum...

———— Você deveria tomar um banho e ir dormir, Sehun-ah! ———— O loiro anuiu, fechando os olhos e permanecendo no lugar por alguns segundos antes de suspirar pesado e se sentar, se retirando do sofá e caminhando lentamente em direção das escadas.

Baekhyun riu assistindo seu estado deplorável ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu pena do menor.

Voltou a se jogar no sofá, dessa vez puxando o controle remoto e ligando a TV para procurar algum filme ou programa interessante e passar o tédio. Rapidamente perdendo a noção do tempo, apenas notando que ficara ali por longos minutos quando Sehun desceu as escadas, o cabelo molhado, uma calça moletom cinza e sem nenhuma camisa cobrindo o torso.

Encarou-o com seriedade, sua garganta secando por algum motivo que sua mente tentava arduamente chutar para o fundo da consciência, e permanecer desconhecida. Sentiu seu pulso acelerar ao ver como os músculos se contraiam ao movimentar do corpo esguio dele.

Sehun realmente tinha um corpo feito para tentar e enlouquecer.

Endireitou-se outra vez, tendo os olhos intensos e achocolatados do mais novo sobre si.

Conhecia aquela expressão. Sehun parecia decidido sobre algo. E a constatação fez Baekhyun arquear uma sobrancelha em sua direção.

———— Hyung... Eu preciso que me ajude com algo. ———— Baekhyun piscou rapidamente, assistindo o loiro se acomodar ao seu lado no sofá enorme.

O cheiro de shampoo misturado com o perfume que ele passara, o atingiu com força. Respirou fundo para apreciar melhor a fragrância antes de responder finalmente:

———— Sim?

Sehun sorriu leve, um brilho divertido passando por suas íris, mesmo que sua expressão tenha logo mudado para uma acanhada e hesitante.

———— Bem... Eu vou ter uma cena amanhã e... Eu preciso de ajuda com ela.

Baekhyun sorriu, animado de repente, mudou sua posição no sofá, pondo uma de suas pernas para cima e quase sentando sobre ela, para que assim pudesse encarar o maknae de frente.

Já que o mais novo não havia nem mesmo cogitado a ideia de pedir a ajuda de seus hyungs desde que começara a gravar, era compreensível que Baekhyun ficasse animado (e levemente lisonjeado) com o pedido.

———— É claro, Sehunnie! Hyung vai ajudar no que você precisar.

Sehun pareceu surpreso por alguns segundos, antes de rir baixo. Sua sobrancelha se arqueou.

———— Você tem certeza hyung? Não quero que se sinta forçado a ajudar. Eu posso pedir ao Chanyeol hyung quando ele chegar.

———— Não, não, não, não! Eu tenho certeza.

Sehun riu com a animação do outro, se endireitando na mesma posição que ele, deixando apenas uma de suas pernas para fora do acolchoado do móvel. Um braço sobre a escora do sofá, quase alcançando Baekhyun pela proximidade. Seus joelhos tocando.

———— Certo então.

———— Que tipo de cena é? ———— O loiro crispou os lábios, como para evitar rir.

Baekhyun estranhou a expressão dele se transformar em uma travessa, como quando ele aprontava algo mas não queria parecer orgulhoso daquilo.

Franziu o cenho, de repente, consciente de que algo estava errado.

———— Bem... É uma cena... De beijo, hyung.

Baekhyun deixou a fala afundar e ser absorvida por seu cérebro, notando o tom baixo de Sehun como se ele estivesse lhe contando um segredo. O sorriso divertido quase imperceptível.

Quando o mais velho não respondeu por longos segundos, Sehun inclinou a cabeça, intrigado.

———— Hyung?

Baekhyun de repente fez careta, seu coração acelerando dentro do peito e o calor o tomando de forma gostosa. Esperava que não estivesse vermelho. Tentou manter sua compostura.

———— O que é isso, Sehunnie? Você nunca beijou antes? ———— Brincou para afugentar seu embaraço com a situação. Riu, nervoso.

De todas as cenas possíveis que havia imaginado Sehun pedir, esta não era uma delas. Definitivamente.

Fora a vez do maknae fazer careta, quase ofendido.

———— É claro que já, hyung! Eu também já fui adolescente. ———— Mesmo que não tenha beijado mais do que uma ou duas bocas.

Ele ainda é tímido, com licença. ———— Essa cena é com beijo francês...

O vocalista se calou por alguns segundos, antes de voltar a falar baixo:

———— Beijo franc-

Baekhyun interrompeu a própria fala para rir alto, jogando a cabeça para trás.

———— Qual é Sehun! ———— O maknae nem mesmo piscou, inabalado pela explosão do outro.

———— Você já namorou. Duvido que não saiba como dar um beijo francês.

———— Sehun- esse não é o ponto! ———— Sua voz saiu mais esganiçada do que queria.

Pigarreou. Sehun sorriu.

———— Hyung. ———— Seu tom de voz era calmo, baixo e sorrateiro.

Sehun sabia o que podia fazer com Baekhyun usando aquele mesmo tom. O mais novo nunca precisou insistir muito para conseguir algo do mais velho, de qualquer forma.

———— Não! ———— Tentou controlar o riso que queria escapar. Estava nervoso e costumava rir quando não sabia como lidar com a situação. ———— E não acredito que cogitou pedir ao Chanyeol! Por Deus! Perdeu o completo juízo, não foi?

———— E por que não deveria pedir a ele? Chanyeol hyung já namorou bastante. E acredito que ele me ajudaria. ———— Deu de ombros, parecendo displicente demais para alguém que estava atualmente falando sobre beijar de língua um de seus melhores amigos.

Baekhyun bufou, incrédulo com a falta de caso do mais novo.

———— Você não está sério.

———— Hyung. ———— Sehun chamou outra vez. ———— Hyung, apenas dessa vez. Eu nunca mais vou pedir nenhum favor seu... ———— Emendou, depois de pensar melhor: ———— Ou talvez não peça mais nada pelo resto do ano.

———— Sehun-ah! ———— Resmungou, tentando soar repreensivo, mas ouvindo sua voz vacilar. Soara quase como uma súplica.

Baekhyun sentia seu coração feito um touro dentro do peito. Aquela dor na boca do estômago era de antecipação. Não de desconforto ou medo. Conhecia aquela sensação muito bem.

Ela vinha quando estava prestes a fazer algo errado, ou algo que queria muito fazer, mas sabia que não devia querer. Era excitamento. Era euforia. Adrenalina correndo em suas veias.

Não conseguia respirar direito, como se o ar ficasse preso em seus pulmões. Estava se remexendo no sofá de forma estranha, suas mãos suando e tremendo. Havia uma parte sua que queria aceitar o pedido, mas outra parte menor e insignificante queria ajuizar Sehun sobre seu absurdo.

Sehun notou.

Talvez pelo seu remexer. Talvez por sua voz vacilante e sem convicção alguma. Talvez pelo brilho em seus olhos negros.

Baekhyun estava digladiando consigo mesmo dentro de sua cabeça.

Sehun não iria pressioná-lo.

Muito.

———— Vai ser o nosso segredo, hyung. ———— Ele sorriu levemente, reconfortante quase.

_“Ele ousa-”_

Baekhyun estava escandalizado para dizer o de menos. Sehun nunca se comportara daquela forma antes. Não com Baekhyun pelo menos.

Era claro, eles gostavam de tocar um ao outro frequentemente, mas eles eram pessoas pegajosas, então faziam isso com todo mundo com quem eram próximos e se sentiam confortáveis com. Mesmo que Baekhyun o fizesse mais com Sehun pelo fato de o maknae nunca afastá-lo ou negar seu toque como alguns dos outros membros costumava fazer.

Boa porcentagem do motivo era porque Sehun tinha um corpo difícil de não desejar tocar.

E porque ele era fofo.

Quis gritar.

Ambos gostavam de brincar de flertar em frente das fãs, se divertindo ao vê-las gritar e cobrir os rostos com as mãos enquanto perdiam as estribeiras.

Sehun ás vezes gostava de flertar com Junmyeon, uma vez que o líder gostava da atenção mais do que devia. E é claro que Baekhyun gostava de fazer isso com o maknae, também.

Principalmente quando estavam apenas eles dois.

E especialmente quando ninguém estava vendo.

Era diferente quando fazia esse tipo de coisa com o mais novo. Era mais natural e fácil. Ás vezes nem precisava fingir, seu corpo agia por conta própria e quando notava, já estava com seus dedos em volta do corpo dele, apertando seu braço ou qualquer parte, realmente, que pudesse alcançar.

Chamar a atenção dele para si, valia qualquer esforço. Ter seus dentes fincados na pele macia, por exemplo. E mesmo se não conseguia o resultado desejado, seus olhos estariam pregados no corpo escultural.

Sentia-se mais corajoso e ousado quando era apenas ele e Sehun, apesar. A indiferença e calma dele com suas excentricidades apenas o davam mais liberdade para continuar.

Suspirou, sentindo que ia desmaiar.

Seus neurônios fritando para tomar a decisão que, talvez, fosse ser a mais dura de toda sua vida.

Para ser completamente honesto, não é como se nunca tivesse imaginado como seria beijar Sehun antes.

Ou como se todos os seus toques fossem completamente inocentes e amigáveis. Haviam passado anos juntos (não tantos quanto Sehun passara com os outros membros, infelizmente), e cresceram lado a lado. Suas vidas são resumidas a uns aos outros, sem muito contato com pessoas do exterior, e consequentemente, com pessoas do sexo oposto.

Taeyeon foi uma exceção. SM quem veio com a ideia, e não é como se Baekhyun também nunca tivesse pensado em garotas antes. Especialmente sua sunbae.

Mas Sehun... Sehun era seu dongsaeng. Estavam na mesma banda. Eram do mesmo sexo.

Tantos motivos para não fazer aquilo e ainda sim, a vontade de fazê-lo era maior do que qualquer outra vontade que tenha tido em toda sua vida.

Era absurdo. Mas era realmente como diziam. Quanto mais errado, mais você vai desejar experimentar.

Droga, não queria cogitar a ideia, mas já a estava cogitando no segundo que o pedido deixou os lábios dele.

———— Hyung, não foi você mesmo que me disse que se eu não quisesse fazer grande caso das coisas, eu não precisava fazer?

Bem, sim, ele dissera.

Grunhiu, sem palavras para rebater aquilo.

———— Apenas trate isso como algo qualquer e sem importância.

———— Mais fácil falar do que fazer... ———— Resmungou, e Sehun riu leve, completamente divertido enquanto seu hyung estava tendo um pequeno ataque de pânico.

_“Essa criança...”_

Baekhyun realmente queria rir de si mesmo. Sehun não era mais uma criança. Aquele rosto de bebê havia ido embora há algum tempo, mesmo que ainda surgisse quando ele usava de seu  _aegyo_  para conseguir o que queria.

Ele sabia ser charmoso nos momentos mais inoportunos. E ás vezes quando não tinha noção do que estava fazendo.

———— Por favor, hyung... Não quero fazer papel de bobo amanhã. Eu não tenho mais ninguém ‘pra pedir ajuda...

Realmente.

Não é como se Sehun pudesse chegar para uma das garotas da companhia e pedir para elas lhe beijarem. E ele provavelmente não tinha amizades com garotas fora da companhia. Se é que se podia dizer que ele tinha amizade com garotas dentro da companhia. Sem mencionar que Sehun não é o tipo de pessoa de sair beijando qualquer um casualmente e apenas para experimentar.

A voz dele era macia, seus olhos grandes e suplicantes.

Virou o rosto, aquela dor na boca do estômago voltando. Sentia que podia vomitar. Em um jeito bom.

Se é que existe um jeito bom.

Fechou os olhos, sentindo que já havia perdido.

———— Hyuuung~

_“Droga!”_

———— Tudo bem! ———— Jogou as mãos para o alto, seu coração ainda rápido dentro do peito o deixava nervoso. Poderia morrer a qualquer momento se ele continuasse batendo tão forte contra sua caixa torácica. Explodindo para fora de sua carne.

Sehun sorriu abertamente, seus olhos se transformando em adoráveis luas crescentes, Baekhyun conseguindo ver seus fofos caninos.

Por um segundo se esqueceu de quão errado era o pedido que o maknae acabara de fazer, apenas encarando seu rosto brilhante e sorridente e sentindo que podia ficar ali olhando para ele pelo resto da sua vida.

Baekhyun era realmente um idiota.

———— Obrigado, hyung! ———— Ele riu baixinho, e Baekhyun relaxou levemente, apenas para voltar a ficar nervoso no segundo que a expressão dele mudou.

Respirou fundo, sentindo-se vacilar. A última vez que se sentira assim fora quando tinha 14 anos e estava prestes a beijar seu primeiro  _crush_ da escola.

———— Hum... Hyung?

———— Huh?

Sehun riu.

———— Você... Está realmente nervoso, não? ———— Baekhyun corou, ofendido. ———— Se não quiser, está tudo bem. Eu já disse qu-

———— Sehun! É claro que eu estou nervoso. Não consegue me entender? ———— De repente estava irritado, seu coração sem conseguir lidar com a situação de uma forma diferente. ———— Eu disse que vou ajudar, então... ———— Sua voz passou a baixar de tom, sua expressão se tornando menos enfezada. Incerto do que estava dizendo. ———— E-Eu vou ajudar... Agora c-cala a boca.

O maknae anuiu, pondo as duas mãos sobre as pernas e esperando pacientemente como um bom garoto.

Baekhyun sabia que teria que ser o primeiro a tomar uma atitude.

Praguejou internamente, sentindo sua camisa colar na parte baixa de suas costas. Fechou os olhos rapidamente, antes de encarar Sehun nos orbes castanhos.

———— Certo... ———— Tentou se aproximar mais do loiro, mas suas pernas não permitiam que chegassem mais perto do que já estavam. Soltou o ar pela boca, vendo quão trêmula ela estava.

Apoiou as mãos nas coxas do mais novo, sem desprender o contato visual.

Ele estava divertido. Mesmo que sua expressão fosse neutra — provavelmente para não deixar Baekhyun mais desconfortável —, o vocalista conseguia reconhecer aquele brilho travesso. Já o vira várias vezes enquanto provocavam Junmyeon. Ou quando Sehun aprontava alguma coisa com Chanyeol e Jongin, quando provocava Jongdae até o ponto de que todos na casa o ouviriam choramingar.

Inclinou seu corpo para frente levemente e o loiro o imitou, ainda cauteloso e deixando Baekhyun tomar a rédea da situação. Mesmo que Baekhyun sentisse que era o único a sair perdendo ali.

Pôde sentir a respiração dele bater em seu rosto quando chegaram perto demais. Mais perto do que já estiveram antes. Conseguia escutar seu coração batendo, e temia que Sehun pudesse também. Estava tão alto.

———— Hyung? ———— Baekhyun respirou fundo uma última vez antes de prender seus dedos nos fios loiro escuros da nuca do outro.

———— Apenas tente me imitar. Eu sei que você aprende rápido. ———— Sehun anuiu, segurando o riso.

Baekhyun terminou a distância entre eles antes que se arrependesse e saísse correndo da sala.

Quando os lábios se chocaram, o mais velho fora surpreendido com maciez. Mais macios do que tinham a aparência de ser. Entreabriu os seus, prendendo o lábio inferior dele entre e logo sua língua trespassava. Não teve hesitação ali, apenas certa urgência embaraçosa.

Sehun realmente aprendia rápido, entreabrindo mais seus lábios e imitando os movimentos que Baekhyun fazia com sua língua, sem o menor receio. Um aprendiz ansioso.

O mais velho sentiu gosto de morango em sua boca, e de repente a sala estava mais quente do que o normal. Sua barriga se contorceu de novo, e segurou um grunhido no fundo da garganta. Um arrepio subindo sua espinha.

Esse garoto realmente...

Ele fizera de propósito?

Baekhyun sentiu uma das mãos do mais novo pousar sobre sua coxa, quase na altura de seu quadril. A outra se prendeu em seus fios castanhos, e ele inclinou o corpo para frente, como se quisesse se colar ao mais velho. Não seria possível na posição que se encontravam, entretanto.

O beijo se aprofundou, e quando se dera conta, Baekhyun perdia a batalha pela dominância.

O som do ósculo ecoava de forma obscena pela sala. Mais alto do que o som da TV ao fundo.

Constatou rapidamente que Sehun era quente.

Ou talvez ele apenas estivesse sentindo o calor da sala também.

Baekhyun subiu uma de suas mãos para a pele desnuda acima do cós da calça do mais novo, sentindo a pele dele queimar abaixo dos colchões de seus dedos. Suspirou, sentindo o ar faltar de repente.

Afastou-se, ofegante, os lábios formigando. O som alto de um beijo interrompido o deixara com o rosto quente.

Não ousou encarar Sehun nos olhos pelos primeiros segundos, precisando se recompor antes de qualquer coisa. Seu coração retumbava em seus ouvidos. Tão forte que parecia vibrar todo seu corpo.

Ele realmente aprendia rápido, admitia em desgosto.

Quando ousou ver qual era a expressão do mais novo, a primeira coisa que notou foram os lábios inchados e vermelhos. Brilhantes pela saliva trocada.

Sehun estava com seus olhos fechados, provavelmente tentando se encontrar na situação que se colocaram. Quando ele finalmente o encarou, Baekhyun se arrepiou. Seu corpo tremeu de leve, e apenas lutou contra a vontade de se jogar nele de novo. Ainda estavam muito próximos, e fazer isso seria tão fácil e rápido.

Se conteve.

O gosto de morango ainda permanecendo em sua boca.

Passou a língua pelos lábios.

As respirações batendo uma contra a outra, se misturando e se tornando uma.

Seus olhos ainda presos um no outro.

Os orbes negros dele se prendendo sobre seus lábios, como em uma pergunta muda, fitando seus olhos outra vez.

Queria o gosto de morango em sua boca de novo.

Baekhyun sabia que devia se afastar. Seus corpos estavam perigosamente ansiosos. Os fios de seus cabelos se embrenhando um com os outros no topo da testa. O castanho conseguia sentir seu interior queimar, seu corpo tomando vida própria ao seu aproximar do loiro. Seus narizes se tocaram, e Baekhyun levemente esfregou o seu no dele, em uma demonstração de carinho que não conseguiu conter.

O mais novo despertava aquele lado em si.

Sehun sorriu, aproximando seus rostos de novo. Os lábios roçando. Suas mãos se encontraram na cintura do mais velho, sem hesitação o puxando contra si. Aquela posição o deixando com a perna dormente e as costas doloridas. Queria mais calor, queria sentir o corpo de Baekhyun colado ao seu.

Sehun ignorou a queimação de satisfação no peito quando não notou nenhuma rejeição vinda do mais velho.

Estendeu sua perna dobrada no segundo que Baekhyun ficou sobre o joelho, moveu seu corpo de forma que suas costas encostaram completamente contra a escora do sofá, e lentamente o mais velho circundou sua cintura com as pernas, se acomodando com a maior naturalidade do mundo no seu colo. Como se tivessem estado naquela posição tantas vezes que se tornara normal.

Mesmo que Baekhyun gostasse de sentar em seu colo por nenhum motivo aparente, esse tipo de posição (encarando um ao outro) era mais intima. Sehun conseguia senti-lo melhor, e vice-versa.

Respirou fundo, puxando a cintura de Baekhyun ainda mais contra si ao mesmo tempo em que ele circundava seus ombros largos e prendia os dedos elegantes em seus fios de novo. Sehun ergueu o rosto,  passando a ponta de seu nariz contra o queixo dele, aproximando as bocas com quase timidez.

Baekhyun sentiu o hálito de morango e o último resquício de sanidade sumiu. Um acordo mudo entre os dois de que aquilo precisava continuar.

O beijo foi diferente do anterior. Não havia mais hesitação ou cuidado, Sehun fora voraz. Sua língua ousada. E Baekhyun não via problema nenhum. As mãos em sua cintura se prenderam em volta de seu corpo, o calor que ambos compartilhavam fazendo sua pele embaixo da roupa começar a transpirar. Podia sentir o corpo do mais novo da mesma forma.

Prendeu o lábio inferior dele entre seus dentes, segurando por longos e sensuais segundos enquanto o olhava nos olhos. Sehun gemeu baixo. Não mais dúvida em nenhum dos castanhos, apenas entendimento e desejo. Os olhos antes achocolatados agora em um negro tão profundo que deixava Sehun assustador.

Um tipo bom de assustador.

Um tipo sexy de assustador.

Suspirou contra o lábio dele, o soltando finalmente.

Seu corpo estava tão quente. Apenas olhar para Sehun naquele estado desleixado e sensual fazia suas regiões baixas reagirem de uma forma familiar. Não seria a primeira vez que era provocado daquela forma pela visão do mais novo, mas era a primeira vez que não precisava se segurar, correr para longe ou desviar os olhos.

Prendeu seus dedos nos loiros e puxou a cabeça dele para trás, expondo e belo pescoço que Sehun tinha. Ouviu-o grunhir com a atitude repentina, provavelmente doendo um pouco, provavelmente o deixando um pouco eriçado; mas não ligou. Seus lábios logo se prenderam na pele pálida, chupando o pomo-de-adão saliente, ouvindo o suspiro dos lábios carnudos. A língua trilhando um caminho até a lateral do pescoço, onde sabia ter uma pinta adorável. Não conseguiu conter o som de contentamento que escapou seus lábios.

Beijou o pontinho negro, antes de morder leve, descer seus dentes até a curva entre o pescoço e o ombro largo, e aprofundar seus dentes ali. Sehun choramingou baixo, quase contido. Baekhyun não gostou. Lambeu o ponto marcado por seus dentes, fazendo movimentos com sua língua que deveriam ser classificados como obscenamente impróprios.

O som que escapou a garganta do maknae dessa vez fora alto, quase um rosnado. Baekhyun sorriu, agora satisfeito, sentindo as mãos puxarem seu quadril para baixo ao mesmo tempo em que Sehun erguia o seu. Gemeu, notando que o mais novo já estava animado.

Baekhyun não estava diferente. Era como se estivesse pegando fogo dentro de suas roupas. Era doloroso ao mesmo tempo em que não era.

Afastou-se, ofegante. Encarou Sehun nos olhos por alguns segundos, antes que as mãos o apertando contra ele invadissem sua camisa e a erguessem, enquanto passeava as palmas quentes por sua pele arrepiada e sensível. Suspirou de prazer, fechando os olhos enquanto deixava Sehun remover sua camisa lentamente, erguendo os braços ao topo da cabeça e vendo a peça cair no chão da sala.

Com o torso agora desnudo também, Sehun atacou seu pescoço, beijos estalados e molhados deixando uma trilha até seu ombro. Agarrou-se ao corpo do mais novo, jogando a cabeça para trás. Mordeu o lábio, tentando conter o suspiro de deleite, mas falhando miseravelmente. As mãos do mais novo segurando a parte baixa de suas costas para que não perdesse o equilíbrio.

Os lábios subiram até seu queixo, beijando-o ali e subindo até sua bochecha, e então brincando com o lóbulo de seu ouvido. Baekhyun riu leve quando sentiu cócegas no ponto sensível.

———— Hyung...?

———— Hum? ———— Baekhyun abriu os olhos, encarando Sehun. A voz rouca lhe dando arrepios.

———— Você está com um cheiro bom... ———— Ele sorriu antes de enfiar o nariz na curvatura do pescoço do mais velho, inalando o cheiro leve que desprendia da pele leitosa do outro.

O vocalista gemeu, movendo seu quadril contra Sehun em puro excitamento.

O loiro passou os dentes contra a pele à sua mercê, subindo outra vez até o queixo e beijando os lábios já inchados de seu hyung. Baekhyun suspirou, sentindo Sehun mudar de posição lentamente, o colocando deitado contra o sofá enquanto se posicionava entre suas pernas. Os movimentos lentos e calculados de seu corpo, mesmo que seus lábios não fossem nada daquilo.

Seus lábios eram famintos, rudes e severos.

O maknae se afastou outra vez quando se acomodara de forma confortável, os lábios trilhando caminho para seu pescoço de novo, beijando sua clavícula com completo fascínio e adoração. Baekhyun se sentiu tremer, as mãos gentis do loiro seguindo as laterais de seu corpo suavemente. Surpreendendo o mais velho com o nível de gentileza que ele dispensava.

Mesmo que não devesse.

Sehun sempre fora gentil. Ás vezes, gentil até demais.

Os lábios encontraram seu mamilo intumescido, prendendo-o entre os dentes e fazendo as costas do castanho se arquearem, um resmungo escapando seus lábios.

———— Não faça isso...

Sehun se afastou lentamente apenas para mordê-lo de novo. Baekhyun estalou a língua no céu da boca.

Maldito pirralho.

Ele continuou descendo, distribuindo beijos molhados e estalados pelo seu corpo como se fosse um tipo de tesouro. Prendeu seus dedos nos fios loiros com carinho, assistindo cada movimento que ele fazia. Seu coração se apertando quando ele demorou os lábios sobre o ponto que pulava feito maluco em seu peito.

Se ele não havia escutado seu coração feito louco antes, ele certamente escutava agora.

Sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem.

Sehun pareceu notar, deitando seu rosto contra o peito de Baekhyun e ouvindo o coração violento ali. Ele sorriu adoravelmente, se erguendo e encarando o mais velho de uma forma que o fez querer chorar. Os olhos tão cheios de adoração que o castanho se sentiu embaraçado.

———— Hyung... O meu também. ———— Sehun puxou sua mão com as dele, pousando exatamente sobre seu peito forte.

Baekhyun arregalou os olhos ao notar a força com que o coração dele batia contra sua palma.

Sehun riu ao notar a expressão do mais velho.

O vocalista soltou um riso trêmulo, prendendo seus olhos nos do maknae. A ternura que nutriam um pelo outro evidente nas íris brilhantes.

Baekhyun se ergueu levemente, subindo sua mão lentamente até a nuca dele e o puxando para um beijo calmo. Sem língua ou afobação dessa vez. Apenas um sentimento caloroso e bem-vindo. Um sentimento inocente e puro.

Sehun inclinou seu corpo para baixo, de forma que Baekhyun voltasse a se deitar contra o sofá. Suas mãos desceram até o cós do calção que ele usava, não perdendo tempo em abrir o botão e descê-lo pelas laterais do corpo curvilíneo que Baekhyun possuía. Afastou-se, puxando a peça pelas pernas dele e a jogando de lado. Não demorou em fazer o mesmo com a segunda peça, notando o volume da ereção.

Sentiu hesitação pela primeira vez desde que surgira com aquela ideia maluca, mas tão rápido quanto ela veio, ela sumiu, e logo a cueca voava para algum lugar desconhecido.

Baekhyun tentou conter a ânsia de se cobrir em embaraço. Não seria a primeira vez que se viam nus — já tomaram banho juntos várias vezes, como gostava de mencionar em  _reality_   _shows_  —, mas agora ele estava duro. Era embaraçoso deixar Sehun ver o que ele conseguia fazer com seu corpo.

Notou a expressão do maknae mudar, de confidente para hesitante em dois segundos, e então voltar com o brilho de lascividade. Rapidamente as mãos grandes e quentes estavam em volta de seu membro, e Baekhyun conteve o gemido que subiu em seu peito. Trincou o maxilar, os dedos se prendendo em volta de si com precisão e ao mesmo tempo cuidado.

Sehun o encarou, seus olhos o examinando em busca de respostas, avaliando sua reação.

Quando o viu de repente descer o rosto de encontro a seu membro, os lábios carnudos tocando sua glande como um beijo tímido, antes da língua atrevida percorrer o caminho do pré-gozo, seu coração errou a batida e a respiração prendeu na garganta. A boca vagarosamente o engolindo, até se fechar em volta do pênis pulsante. A sensação do calor úmido que a boca de Sehun proporcionava fez seu estômago se revirar de forma perigosa.

Ele subiu, e desceu outra vez, a mão seguindo caminho até seu testículo e o apertando.

Grunhiu, levando a mão ao rosto e jogando a cabeça para trás. Soltou o ar que prendia, seu peito doendo.

Se continuasse olhando para Sehun daquela forma...

Prendeu as unhas em seus fios curtos, provavelmente o machucando de leve, mas apenas ouvindo um gemido vibrar na garganta dele.

———— Oh, droga... Sehun... ———— Fechou os olhos, erguendo o quadril de leve, agarrando o próprio couro cabeludo com a outra mão, sentindo seu corpo tremer e esquentar.

O loiro sabia o que estava fazendo, a sensação de aperto em volta de si era quase sufocante. Baekhyun gemeu alto quando ele o engoliu completamente, choramingando quando ele decidiu lamber seu membro até o ponto onde suas mãos o estavam apertando antes.

Mordeu o lábio, se contorcendo no lugar e grunhindo. Os sons que escapavam sua garganta eram deveras embaraçosos e novos. Nunca havia pensando ser capaz de produzir algo assim.

———— Sehunnie... ———— O jovem se ergueu, tirando os lábios em volta de si e encarando seu hyung com lábios vermelhos e cabelo bagunçado. Os olhos curiosos e devassos.

Quando Baekhyun o olhou, um gemido escapou de seus lábios e seu quadril se moveu de forma involuntária de encontro ao mais novo.

Sehun apoiou as mãos no sofá em volta de seu rosto, prendendo os lábios em outro beijo calmo. A língua estava ali, mas dessa vez não parecia mais uma tempestade desenfreada. Era sensual e charmoso. Baekhyun sentiu seu membro pulsar, suas mãos indo em direção à traseira do maknae e o forçando a colar seus quadris.

Ele gemeu contra seus lábios, o beijo sendo interrompido levemente. Baekhyun se moveu contra ele de novo, suas respirações se entrecortando. Pôde senti-lo fechar as mãos em punho contra o sofá, seu rosto se escondendo na curvatura do pescoço do mais velho, mordendo sua pele quando os quadris encontraram um ritmo mais rápido e intenso.

———— Hyung... Deus... Hyung...

Baekhyun sorriu, aumentando a velocidade, seus olhos se fechando enquanto se deixava levar pela sensação, permitindo que seu corpo fizesse o que bem entendesse. A parte mais perversa de sua mente tomando controle.

———— Sehun! Sehun! ———— Gemeu da forma mais obscena que conseguiu, ouvindo o mais novo choramingar contra seu ouvido.

As mãos grandes rapidamente agarraram seus pulsos, prendendo-os sobre sua cabeça. O corpo esguio se ergueu, os quadris ainda se chocando com violência, mas agora ao ritmo que o mais novo queria.

Baekhyun não quebrou o contato visual, sorrindo satisfeito ao notar como conseguiu fazer o mais novo perder o controle. Sugou seu lábio inferior quando sentiu aquela fisgada no seu baixo ventre, sua voz se tornando mais alta e aguda, sua respiração mais acelerada.

Sehun colou suas testas, sem tirar os olhos de Baekhyun, mesmo quando ele fechou os seus. Sentiu as pernas em volta de si se entreabrirem mais para então se prenderem em volta de seu quadril. Apenas precisou de mais três movimentos para ouvir a voz de Baekhyun atingir o tom mais sensual que ele já ouvira em sua vida, proferindo seu nome no meio.

A expressão no rosto dele... Sehun queria gravar aquela imagem em sua cabeça para sempre.

Baekhyun ainda continuou movendo seu quadril, até que a sensação do orgasmo fosse embora. Sehun beijou seu nariz, e então sua pálpebra, e então sua bochecha, e então um leve selinho em seus lábios.

———— Sehunnie... ———— Ele choramingou manhoso, sorrindo e abrindo os olhos para o mais novo.

Sehun sorriu também, libertando suas mãos para colocar o rosto dele entre elas, beijando seus lábios de novo e de novo e de novo até que pôde sentir Baekhyun duro contra seu quadril outra vez.

O mais velho não perdeu tempo, descendo sua mão pelo peito firme do mais novo, sentindo os músculos tímidos de sua barriga, e sorrateiramente invadindo sua calça. Sorriu de repente.

———— Sem cueca?

Sehun riu, suspirando ao sentir os dedos contra seu membro rígido. Dolorido de uma forma que nunca estivera antes.

———— Você já estava prevendo isso, maknae? ———— Os olhos de Baekhyun eram cheios de suspeita.

———— Você é desconfiado demais, hyung. ———— Baekhyun firmou a mão contra seu membro e Sehun gemeu, deixando a cabeça tombar contra o ombro dele. ———— Hyung...

O mais velho já sabia que Sehun era mais avantajado do que a maioria dos homens eram, mas ter a sensação de segurá-lo entre seus dedos, enquanto estava duro feito uma pedra e pulsando como um tambor enlouquecido, era deveras... Sexy.

Ele suspirou, sua respiração se tornando pesada e erradica. Baekhyun mordeu seu ombro de leve, ouvindo o resmungo de dor quando seus dentes fincaram na pele pálida com força demais. Lambeu a tez ferida, sugando o ponto entre seus lábios, sabendo que a marca ficaria ali até o dia seguinte.

Sentiu o quadril do mais novo passar a se mover contra sua mão, a afobação dele um tanto quanto adorável e quente ao mesmo tempo. Prendeu sua mão livre nos fios loiros, lhe puxando mais contra si. Sehun gemeu, prendendo uma de suas mãos contra a coxa grossa do mais velho, seus dígitos se apertando ali com força, sentindo a pele macia e pálida; precisando de algo para se segurar.

Desejou que ainda pudesse ver a marca que ficaria ali no dia seguinte.

Baekhyun gemeu, lambendo seu queixo e levando Sehun à loucura.

O mais novo se afastou, a mão de Baekhyun escapando de si. Viu a expressão de desgosto que cobriu o rosto do outro.

Abaixou o cós de sua calça junto de sua cueca, removendo as peças em dois movimentos rápidos.

Baekhyun segurou o riso ao ver quão animado Sehun estava.

Ele voltou a se posicionar entre suas pernas, apoiando as mãos sobre os joelhos do mais velho e as entreabrindo mais. Ambos completamente nus e brilhantes pelo suor. Baekhyun sabia o que tinha que ser feito agora, mesmo que nunca estivesse estado com um homem antes, não era preciso ser um gênio para adivinhar.

Puxou uma das mãos do mais novo para si, vendo quando suas sobrancelhas se franziram em confusão.

Segurou dois dígitos e os colocou em sua boca, tão rapidamente que Sehun mal compreendeu a situação até ter dois de seus dedos sendo alvos da língua cruel de Baekhyun. Os olhos fechados e o cantarolar de satisfação.

Respirou fundo, a cena o deixando mais excitado.

Como se fosse possível.

Engoliu em seco, puxando sua mão de volta quando Baekhyun o deixou ir, o olhando nos olhos com aquele brilho travesso de um filhote que acabara de aprontar uma travessura. Precisou de alguns segundos para se recompor ou vir naquele mesmo instante. Porque existia apenas um limite para o que se podia aguentar.

Com a mão livre empurrou a coxa farta do mais velho para o lado, se sentando sobre suas próprias pernas. Preparou o dedo indicador contra a entrada dele, vendo pelo canto periférico de seus olhos quando Baekhyun agarrou a almofada sobre a sua cabeça.

———— Eu vou devagar, hyung. ———— Prometeu.

O olhou uma última vez antes de tocar o orifício. Baekhyun se arqueou, fechando os olhos e mordendo o lábio ao sentir a dor da invasão.

Sehun respirou fundo, fascinado pelas paredes lutando contra seu dedo. Ele era apertado. Demais.

Não tinha certeza se conseguiria entrar.

Baekhyun gemeu, e os olhos de Sehun subiram para a expressão de dor no rosto do mais velho. Curvou-se contra ele, um beijo rápido nos lábios cerrados, em seu queixo e em sua bochecha. Assegurou-se de ter a pele do pescoço pálido presa entre seus lábios, sugando com força. O mais velho se remexeu outra vez, dessa vez em direção ao dedo de Sehun, as paredes relaxando um pouco.

Sentiu as unhas contra a pele suada de suas costas, a fisgada de dor sendo mais prazerosa do que esperava.

———— Baekhyun... ———— O mais velho choramingou, o membro latejando entre suas barrigas. Sehun sentiu as paredes relaxarem mais. Movimentou seu dedo mais rápido.

———— Ahm... Sehun... ———— Ele o agarrou com força pela nuca, como se estivesse prestes a cair.

Beijou seu ombro em uma forma de conforto, sentindo o corpo menor tremer contra si.

Adicionou mais um dedo, Baekhyun gemeu alto. Totalmente fora de si a esse ponto. Seu quadril não parou de se mexer contra Sehun, como se estivesse se fodendo contra os dedos do maknae.

Aquilo era sexy.

Sehun sorriu, acelerando o movimento de seu pulso.

Gemeu, sentindo o prazer de Baekhyun se transformar no seu.

Aquilo era estranho. Era a primeira vez que sentia algo parecido. O tipo de coisa que você leria em livros ou ouviria falar apenas em filmes.

O prazer dele era seu, e Sehun se sentia satisfeito daquela forma. Era capaz de chegar ao seu limite apenas assistindo Baekhyun daquele jeito. Sua expressão não mais de dor, mas de pura satisfação e regozijo.

———— Meu Deus... Sehun! ———— O maknae respirou fundo, sentindo o suor descer por seu corpo, sua testa e nuca. Seu cabelo estava molhado, e agora não mais por conta do banho.

Quando os movimentos se tornaram ferozes, Baekhyun já estava a ponto de proferir obscenidades em meio a insanidades sem sentido algum. Sehun conseguia captar seu nome em meio a elas, ás vezes. Seus ouvidos presenciando a sinfonia mais linda que o loiro havia escutado em toda sua vida.

De repente Baekhyun rosnou em júbilo, sentiu o líquido quente contra sua barriga, as unhas ficando contra a pele de seu ombro e braço, tão fortes que não seria surpreendente se estivessem sangrando. Seu corpo ficando rígido e então lânguido em questão de segundos.

Os movimentos frenéticos parando lentamente, enquanto a respiração ainda era entrecortada e rápida. Sehun removeu os dedos dentro dele, olhando para seu rosto suado, a franja longa colada à testa, quase escondendo seus olhos. O maknae sorriu, afastando os fios do rosto de Baekhyun e vendo os olhos negros o encararem em meio a uma névoa de prazer.

———— Você me fez gozar duas vezes...

Sehun riu baixo.

———— E eu posso fazer isso mais vezes se você quiser, hyung. ———— Beijou seus lábios rapidamente. ———— Acho que encontrei meu hobby.

Baekhyun riu, beijando a bochecha do mais novo.

———— Vamos logo... É a sua vez agora.

Sehun anuiu, não perdendo tempo em se colocar sobre os joelhos. Agarrou seu membro com uma mão, alinhando com a entrada do mais velho. Baekhyun mordeu o lábio, sentindo a glande lhe invadir lentamente. Fechou os olhos em deleite, gemendo baixo.

O maknae o encarou, sem querer perder a expressão que seu hyung faria enquanto o invadia. Respirou fundo, sentindo as paredes contra seu membro mais fortes do que antes. Quando finalmente estava completo dentro dele, pousou seu corpo contra o de Baekhyun, sem conseguir respirar direito. Sentia que chegaria em seu limite a qualquer segundo. Escondeu seu rosto na curvatura do pescoço dele, tentando respirar.

———— Sehunnie... ———— O vocalista riu contido, fazendo um carinho nos fios loiros ao sentir o mais novo parar de respirar. ———— Você pode se mexer.

———— Não, não posso. ———— Ele respondeu rápido, quase temeroso.

A gargalhada gostosa que Baekhyun deu aqueceu Sehun.

———— Você é adorável!

———— Hyung~ ———— Baekhyun beijou sua têmpora, sentindo o mais novo se erguer sobre os braços.

Baekhyun ergueu o quadril, gemendo ao sentir Sehun completamente. O mais novo fechou os olhos, uma mão segurando a cintura do castanho, impedindo que ele se movesse como queria.

Baekhyun sorriu satisfeito, sabendo o que estava causando ao mais novo.

Quando Sehun finalmente o encarou, eram olhos famintos e predatórios. Seu corpo tremeu e esquentou, sentiu seu membro tomar vida apenas com aquilo.

Era como se Sehun fosse comê-lo vivo.

E realmente não é como se Baekhyun se importasse. Poderia comê-lo até o último resquício.

Prendeu suas mãos no quadril pequeno, abrindo mais suas pernas e permitindo melhor acesso ao mais novo. Quando ele se afastou e o penetrou de novo, Baekhyun não foi capaz de conter sua voz.

A sensação fora mais opressiva do que calculara. Ele atingiu um ponto sensível logo na primeira estocada, e todo seu corpo pareceu de repente como um fio desencapado. Tremeu. Os movimentos do quadril dele eram lentos, profundos e certeiros, como para acostumar Baekhyun primeiro.

Sehun gemeu, sabendo que não ia conseguir manter o ritmo lento por muito tempo. Seus dedos se prenderam agora contra as coxas de Baekhyun, erguendo as pernas dele e movimentando seu quadril com rapidez e força.

Baekhyun gritou, fosse pela surpresa ou pela sensação que o tomou. Jogou os braços para o topo de sua cabeça, agarrando o estofado com desespero, enquanto os gemidos escapavam de seus lábios sem nenhum filtro, seu corpo balançando para cima e para baixo, o sofá rugindo embaixo deles.

Eram apenas os dois, afinal. Não tinha necessidade de se conter.

———— Sehun! Sehun! ———— O maknae curvou seu corpo para frente, os movimentos rápidos e profundos parando, e então voltando ao lento.

———— Meu Deus... ———— Baekhyun choramingou alto, agarrando os cabelos de Sehun com as duas mãos, sentindo-o entrar e sair de si com uma lentidão tortuosa.

Prendeu o lóbulo de sua orelha entre os dentes, gemendo contra o ouvido dele. Chamando por seu nome em um desespero comovedor. Sentiu o mais novo tremer em seu agarro.

Sehun foi mais fundo, mesmo que ainda mantivesse o ritmo calmo. Uma mão erguendo o quadril do mais velho, facilitando o acesso. Baekhyun gemeu ofegante, jogando a cabeça para o alto, revirando os olhos nas órbitas e sentindo os lábios molhados contra seu queixo, atacando seu pescoço exposto.

Sehun envolveu o quadril dele em seus braços, o forçando contra si.

———— Baekhyun... Eu-

O loiro choramingou contra seus lábios antes de beijá-lo em meio a um gemido. Baekhyun moveu seu quadril com o dele, ambos encontrando um ritmo não rápido, mas não lento. Era bom o suficiente. Foram necessários segundos para perderem o ar, as respirações se tornando esporádicas e misturadas, precisando de ar, mas se recusando a separar as bocas para captura-lo.

Baekhyun fora o primeiro a chegar ao ápice de novo, gritando em completo êxtase. Sehun sentiu o calor do líquido viscoso contra si uma terceira vez naquela noite.

Quando Sehun o sentiu se contrair, as unhas contra suas costas, o corpo pequeno se apertando contra o seu, sentiu a boca de seu estômago se apertar e sua espinha se arrepiar. Fechou os olhos com força quando a onda do orgasmo o atingiu, sua voz produzindo um som que fora mais animal do que humano.

Baekhyun ainda respirava descompassado contra seu ouvido, ambos movendo os quadris lentamente um contra o outro para se livrarem do clímax.

Sehun respirou fundo, tentando amenizar seus batimentos cardíacos. Beijou o rosto de Baekhyun, ainda abraçado a ele. O mais velho sorriu, segurando o rosto de Sehun entre suas mãos e tomando os lábios carnudos como se fosse a primeira vez.

Retirou-se de dentro de Baekhyun, quebrando o beijo ao se afastar. O mais velho resmungou, cansado.

———— Aonde vai?

Sehun sorriu, alisando seu rosto suado e removendo a franja de sua face outra vez.

———— Buscar algo para nos limpar.

Ergueu-se, indo em direção ao banheiro do primeiro andar, limpando a si mesmo primeiro antes de voltar para o mais velho. Quando voltou, Baekhyun estava de olhos fechados, o braço sobre o rosto, a respiração ainda forte. Sentou-se na beira do sofá, limpando a barriga do vocalista com carinho e calma.

———— Não acredito que você me fez gozar três vezes...

Sehun riu.

———— Para ser honesto... A segunda vez foi completamente e inteiramente trabalho seu, hyung.

O mais velho riu, olhando-o por entre pálpebras pesadas. Cansado demais para se sentir embaraçado por aquilo.

Sehun se vestiu outra vez, ajudando Baekhyun a colocar as roupas. Não queria que algum dos membros chegasse e os visse daquela forma, mesmo que fosse ser óbvio de um jeito ou de outro. O cômodo inteiro era a prova do que fizeram.

Livrou-se do papel sujo antes de voltar para Baekhyun, subindo no sofá e se colocando ao lado do mais velho. Envolveu a cintura dele, puxando o corpo pequeno contra o seu e evitando que ele caísse. Baekhyun tinha os olhos fechados, completamente esgotado àquele ponto.

Sehun suspirou, sorrindo e fechando seus olhos também.

———— Nós não deveríamos dormir aqui, hyung.

———— E por que não? ———— A voz de Baekhyun estava arrastada e rouca. Sehun sabia que era questão de minutos até ele desmaiar.

———— Se os outros membros chegarem...

———— Eu não ligo. ‘Tô muito cansado ‘pra me mexer.

———— Você nem fez muito, hyung.

———— Cala boca, maknae...

Sehun riu, beijando sua testa e o aninhando contra si. Baekhyun envolveu sua cintura também, um leve beijo em seu peito desnudo.

Alguns minutos em silêncio, as vozes vindas da TV sendo o único som a preencher o cômodo. Desceu seus olhos para a figura entre seus braços, passando a ponta do nariz contra os fios castanhos.

Baekhyun ergueu a cabeça de leve, resmungando, como se incentivasse Sehun a continuar.

O maknae sorriu.

———— Hyung...?

———— Hum?

O loiro riu baixo, apoiando seu queixo na cabeça do mais velho.

———— Eu tenho algo para confessar...

Baekhyun piscou, abrindo os olhos sonolentos, mas sem mover a cabeça.

———— O que é?

Sehun tentou segurar o riso que quis escapar.

———— A minha cena do beijo... Ela já aconteceu, na realidade.

O vocalista franziu o cenho, tentando se situar do que o mais novo estava falando. Quando clareza o atingiu, Baekhyun se afastou, o olhando nos olhos. Castanhos brilhantes e cheios de traquinagem.

Riu incrédulo.

———— Você... Você...!

———— Ela aconteceu ontem. ———— Sorriu inocentemente, beijando o topo do nariz de Baekhyun. ———— Mas obrigado por me ajudar ainda sim, hyung.

———— Oh, calado!

A gargalhada de Sehun percorreu os corredores, enquanto ele abraçava Baekhyun mais uma vez, sentindo os dentes do mais velho em sua pele como retaliação.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Eu tô com essa ideia na cabeça já tem alguns meses, mas apenas ontem me bateu a inspiração pra escrever ela. Espero que não esteja uma bosta, faz tempo desde a última vez que escrevi. Me deem um desconto, já que escrevi ela no meio da noite, então... T^T  
> Me perdoem qualquer erro. Eu revisei, mas um erro ou outro pode ter escapado T^T   
> Espero que tenham gostado ><
> 
> Twitter - https://twitter.com/soft94hunnie?s=09
> 
> Curious cat - https://curiouscat.me/Soft94hunnie


End file.
